My Happy Ending
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: An interruption prevents Babydoll's lobotomy and she finds herself able to find happiness in the real world. Femslash


I sat in the infirmary as I waited for the doctor, who looked suspiciously like The High Roller I might to add, to drive the stake into my eye finish the lobotomy. It was only five days ago that I, Amanda Lewis, known only as Babydoll here, was brought here against my will. My stepfather had killed my little sister and blamed me for it. He planned on lobotomizing me so I wouldn't talk. I had tried to escape but in the end, I wasn't the one who was supposed to get out. I had helped a fellow prisoner named Sweet Pea escape by giving myself up. Unfortunately the mission had resulted in the deaths of 3 of my friends. I didn't know their actual names but they went by Rocket, Blondie, and Amber. I put a smile on my face as the doctor prepared to drive in the stake.

"No!" A voice shouted. It was a familiar voice. I thought I was hearing things but the doctor had turned his head. I turned mine as well and I was shocked. There was Rocket sitting up on a bed. She was alive. I wanted to run over and hug her but didn't. The doctor did go over to check out her.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the infirmary." The doctor stated as he grabbed her charts. "You were in a coma after being stabbed. Are you experiencing any sort of amnesia?"

So Rocket had been in a coma instead of being dead. Blue had lied to us.

"No I remember everything." Rocket answered before she clutched the right side of her body. "But my side kind of hurts."

"You were stabbed near your appendix." The doctor replied. "It says here that they had to remove it. You should be able to walk in a day or so."

"Doctor, how did the procedure go?" Madame Gorski asked as she entered the room. The doctor went over to speak to her. I decided to walk over to Rocket and hug her lightly.

"So you didn't get out Baby." Rocket commented.

"No but Sweet Pea did." I replied.

"What about Blondie and Amber?" Rocket asked.

"They're…dead." I responded. "Blue shot them. But I'm really glad that you're not."

"Babydoll" Madame Gorski said as I turned my head to face her. "Your operation has been cancelled. I suppose both of you vill be released in a few days. Be thankful."

"Why?" I asked.

"It seems that Monsieur Blue forged mein signature." She answered. "As for vy you are being released, I can see vy you vanted to escape so badly and am revarding you."

"There's no way that Blue would go for that." Rocket said.

"I don't expect he vill be in charge for much longer." Madame Gorski declared with a smile. "Two count of murder plus forgery and sexual assault should land him in jail for a long time."

Rocket hugged me tightly after hearing that. It wasn't easy to tell that she was happy. I was happy too but then realized something.

"I won't have to go back to my stepfather, will you?" I asked.

"No you vill both be only be released to go vherever you vant." She explained. "But I think it vill be best if you two vere to remain here until Monsieur Blue is dealt vith."

It wasn't long before Blue was dragged away by the police in handcuffs. It was satisfying to see that bastard get what he deserved. The only question to be asked was what happens now? What was going to happen to me and Rocket when we were released back into the world?

"Now that this is taken care of, Babydoll, could you assist Rocket in bathing since it may be painful for her to bend?" Madame Gorski requested.

I realized just what that meant, but feeling glad that she was actually alive, I agreed. I grabbed Rocket and carried her to the showers. They weren't exactly large but the stalls were large to fit two people in. I helped Rocket out of her hospital gown before stripping off my own clothes. She stood completely still in the stall as I entered and turned on the water which cascaded down our bodies.

I had noticed that Rocket was a very beautiful girl but she looked even better. Even with the very noticeable scar from her surgery, she still looked stunning.

"Are you gonna just stare or are you gonna wash me?" Rocket giggled. I blushed hard knowing that she caught me. "You know I don't really care if you stare as long as you do wash me."

That statement made me blush even more. I grabbed the soap and started to scrub her body. It caused the girl to moan lightly. She must have had really sensitive skin. I made sure not to go over her scar because I didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh Baby, please take me." Rocket cried out.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Sorry got a little carried away there." Rocket replied with a blush of her own. I had noticed that my soap was rubbing over her breasts. I could see why it aroused her so much.

"Do you really like me, Rocket?" I asked. I had had a crush on since I had got here. It killed me when I thought I saw her die but I had to hide my feelings as anything more than platonic because I didn't want anyone to find out.

"Of course, I like you, Baby." Rocket answered. "How could I not with gorgeous pigtails, your sexy schoolgirl outfit and your unrivaled sense of determination. There was a reason I was willing to die for you. And then there was your dancing, god it was so fucking erotic. I wouldn't be surprised if happened to make some of the other girls feel the way that I do. You are one of the sexiest things that I have ever seen. There this one thing that I want to know about you?"

"What?" I asked.

"Since we're getting out, I need to know your real name." Rocket replied. "I'll tell your mine if you tell me yours."

"My name is Amanda." I told her as I waited for her to give me information.

"Mine's Raquel." She responded. "And in case we ever see her, Sweet Pea is Penelope."

"Would you prefer that I call you Rocket or Raquel?" I asked as the pixie-haired girl.

"Call me whatever you like." Rocket purred and that just sent shivers down my spine. "So are you going to finishing cleaning me?"

"I…yes!" I stammered as I moved the soap towards her vagina. She grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Don't use soap." She instructed. "Lather up and use your hands."

I nodded and rubbed the soap on my hands. I hesitantly pushed my fingers past the folds of her labia. She moaned as my fingers penetrated her. Once they were in, I felt like I couldn't take them out. I explored the most sexual part of her to its fullest extent. I was so lost in her that I almost didn't feel her fingers penetrate me.

"Did you remember the soap?" I asked.

"Nope." She replied with a smile as I continued my ministrations. She made sure to mimic mine. Never have I ever felt so good. It was hard to do it to her while she was also doing it to me. She pushed her fingers in deep and I suddenly felt pain.

Rocket pulled her fingers out. I could see blood on. "Hmm guess you are a virgin." She stated.

"Don't stop." I begged. The smile on her face was so arousing. I couldn't continue now. I could only arch my back as she gave me the first orgasm of my life.

Within a few days, Rocket was well enough to walk. In that time, I was interviewed by the police and sold both Blue and my stepfather out. Madame Gorski was true to her word and let us go free.

"So what are we going to do now, Amanda?" Raquel asked me.

"We should see if we can find your sister." I responded. "Do you have any idea where she would go?"

"I'm not quite sure." Raquel answered. "But I'm sure that if we look hard enough, we will find her."

So that was my end. Since we were never actual shown where Rocket was stabbed, I refuse to believe it was a fatal wound. Also it's not hard to think she was into Babydoll. The names are my own personal creations. There won't be a sequel because I don't have time to write it. Be happy with this one shot and don't forget to review


End file.
